War Mode
Not being in a War Mode guild myself I can only go by the Help and discussion pages I have come up with the following information but I will not vouch for its accuracy. What is it? War Mode take the form of war mode guild member against war mode guild member. Points are scored according to the different types of attack. An attack that ends with a kill gains more points. As you would expect, the guild who's members have amassed the most points at the end of a season will be the guild winners. War Mode guild season last a few days. Opting In Only the leader or an officer of a guild you can enable War Mode. Unlike Guild Wars opting in will commit every member of their guild. Once enabled you can compete with other Guilds who have opted in gain War Points (WP). This is made easier by the fact that the members of every guild are made visible (even if they have set the member's list to Private) to every other guild involved in War Mode When originally set up there was a 2 day wait period before opting out but this has now been removed. On leaving a war any war points your guild may have earned are removed. War Points You gain War Points by attacking other members of a guild that have opted in for war using all the usual forms of attack/defence such as axe slaps, counter-attacks and bounties on other individual players that are in war guilds. There is however a limit to the number of WPs that can be gained from a single target in a 24 hour period. Battles If a war opponent is on your War Mode Rival list or in your Rival List, and is below your usual attack range you can attack that player 5 times before you reach your daily limit for that opponent. 2 WP for an attack win and 1 for a loss. Points are only credited to the attacker. A sucessful counter-attack is counted as an attack by you for war guild purposes. A counter-attack by itself will not add you to the war/attackers rival list. Bounties If a war opponent is within your level range for battle, on your Guild's WMRL or on your rival list, you can bounty that player. You can only bounty an individual player once per day. You will be awarded 5 WPs for planting a successful bounty on your rival. For war bounties, as usual, you will also incur the normal bounty charge. Things are still being tweaked but the latest update means that you will only receive bounty war points if the player you are placing the bounty on is within the range half to double your level. So a level 1,000 player will be able to bounty those in the level range 500 to 2,000. Axe Slaps Every successful axe slap on a war target gains a War Point. You can slap an opposing war player 4 times per day to gain WPs. You can slap them more times than this of course but you will not gain any more points that day from doing so. War Rivals Attacking someone in a war guild will put you on that guild's War Mode Rival List (WRL). Being on a guilds WMRL will allow every player in that guild to attack you regardless of your level. You will remain on their WMRL for 24 hours from your last attack against any member of their guild (or until the season ends). Only you are put on the war rivals list, not your war guild. As with a conventional attack you will also be added to the rival list of anyone you attack when at war. War Points Scoring *+2 for Attack Win *+1 for Attack Loss *+10 for Bounty *+2 for Axe Slap *+10 for Battle Kill *+10 for Axe Slap Kill Awards for counter-attack, bounty-trap and War Point rewards will cease after the per day limits listed below are reached. *250 Attacks *10 Bounties *10 Bounty Traps *25 Counter Attacks *12 Axe Slaps *10 Battle Kills *10 Axe Slap Kills As you may have seen there are inconsistencies such as does an axe slaps kill count as an axe slap or not ie an individual can be axe slapped 22 times in a day but 10 of those have got to be kills. Other rules needed to be worked out as well. One thing that concerns me is that there is no upper limit on the number of WP an individual can collect per day so cash and stamina will win the war. but I shall, of course, update this page as further clarification becomes available. Category:Content